The Multiversal Security Force
'''The Multiversal Security Force '''is an organization founded in 2017 after the Convergence, on the Nexus Universe's version of Earth. The Force operates with the goal of protecting the multiverse from the threat of beings like Erebus, and maintaining general order in the cosmos. It's members are the worlds of Earth, Kiedus, Babylon, (The Nexus 3), the Chthonics, the Planetary Federation of universe Beta 283/3, the United Galactic Alliance of universe Beta 2/1, and several beings from the mysterious "League of Legends." Founding After the Convergence devastated the newly created Nexus, the newly united survivors began to rebuild their worlds. The Planetary Federation helped the Nexus residents perfect multiversal "Shiver Drives," which allowed them to travel into "Shiverspace", the space between universes. Syberkrai, Celestial, and Planetary Federation technology was all merged into the backbone of the modern Nexus society. A security council was formed as a successor to the UN, where it was decided that the destruction Erebus had brought to their world would never reach another. The MVSF was founded, with the purpose of protecting the Multiverse. Members The MVSF Council has a fairly rigid set of members, with only the Planetary Federation as an exception. Earth, Babylon, and Kiedus The so-called "Nexus 3", these worlds were united together during the Convergence. Earth, often referred to as "Greater Earth", possesses a pair of blue rings (Made from Kiedus's unfortunate moon), and the largest cities of the 3. Kiedus is still fairly primitive, with most of it's inhabitants using industrial revolution era technology. The Bahtsi are an exception, as they possess the closest relationship with Greater Earth. Most humans from Kiedus are regarded as backwards racists, while the Kiedans there are often grouped together with the Anthronians. Babylon is very similar to greater Earth, save for the large number of "Housepets", aka "Anthronians". Many historians wonder why so many furries are found in the Nexus. The Celestials are also inhabitants of this universe, living on the nearby Forge Station. While many blame the formerly godlike beings for the events of the Convergence, Celstials are undoubtedly an important part of the MVSF way of life. Much of the technology used by Operatives in the MVSF was designed by their inventors. Chthonics The Chthonics are a shark-like race from the nearby Tau Ceti system. In the same universe as the Nexus 3, they are aquatic warriors with a dedication to duty and service. Their matriarchal society, while sealed deep in oceans under Tau Ceti's Ice, is extremely inviting to outsiders. Most Chthonics have a reputation for being surprisingly friendly. United Galactic Alliance The United Alliance joined the council later, in 2023. After the MVSF discovered the Alliance's involvement with "Apophis", an entity similar to Erebus, they were invited to join. The MVSF and the Alliance would go on to stop a terror plot set up by the Children of Aki and the mysterious and sinister "Infinite Empire." The United Alliance spans most of their universe's Milky Way Galaxy, and as such are not often seen in the Nexus. They possess technology more advanced than most 'verses in their time line, and as such are valuable allies. The Alliance is, in truth, made up of multiple smaller factions, including the human led Terran Union, the militaristic and loyal Centurions, and the aquatic Koi'sal. As of 2029, they are at war with the Glorft Empire in their home universe. Planetary Federation The first version of humanity to encounter Erebus, the Federation is often seen as the grandfathers of the MVSF. While they are intentionally isolated from most MVSF matters, they are still participants in most of the major operations. Weary from years of war with the robotic Syberkrai, all the Federation really wants is peace. Allies include the Draens, a saurian species from deep beneath Mars. A notable Draen is the science officer Dingane, after whom the Shiver Drive's algorithim (the Dingane Code) is named. League of Legends Not much is known about this mysterious union, other than that a being called "Bard" is a member. Agents Most Operatives in the MVSF are organized into 20-person squads, tasked with carrying out missions in the multiverse. Notable squads are Hunter Squad, Cales Squad, and Praesidium Squad. Each Squad has a color coded armor scheme, with Hunter having white stripes, Cales possessing blue armor with yellow visors, and Praesidium adorning themselves in grey, with red, and blue highlights. There are 15 squads currently in operation. Operatives of the MVSF are armed with advanced, multi-use suits of power armor, and MVSF patrol ships known as Arrows. Operatives in orange and black armor work alone as Patrol Officers, acting as first responders to Multiversal Threats, and generally keeping the peace. Operatives with Color Coded Armor act as teams, working to fight greater threats to the Multiverse. Each squad specializes in certain threats. Hunter Squad excels at tracking and apprehending multiversal criminals, while Caeles squad often finds themselves dealing with Celestials and other cosmic beings. MVSF operatives have a reputation of being Mary Sues. Physiological examinations are being done to prevent this. Primary Squads The main backbone of the MVSF's forces. These squads all fill specific roles within the organization, though in recent years they have become more flexable. *Arbatu Squad *Caeles Squad (KIA) *Gryphon Squad *Hammer Squad (Disbanded 2027) *Hellas Squad *Hunter Squad (Disbanded 2025) *Korus Squad *Positor Squad *Praesidium Squad *Vulcan Squad *Zag Squad *Zodiac Squad Special Forces Squads Originally part of the UA's Exonaut military during the great Great Fuse War, Force Commander Camden "Cam" Simmons proposed an overlap in training and supply for the two galactic powers, and thus, the special forces division of the MVSF was created. These teams work more independently, working to combat threats more akin to "Supervillians" than criminals. *Alpha Squad *Beta Squad *Delta Squad *Gamma Squad *Kappa Squad *Lambda Squad *Sigma Squad *Omega Squad In the past, more Exonaut Squads in this branch existed, though after the merger with the MVSF, most were reassigned to general military duty in the UA universe. Category:MVSF Category:Rio Sapo Category:Organizations